


We Found Love In A Coffee Shop

by Liyyah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barista Oliver Queen leaves little notes on Felicity Smoak's coffee cups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love In A Coffee Shop

Felicity was late for work. And of course this would be the morning that her coffee maker would decide to suddenly stop working. Just her luck. So she hurried into the little Starbucks that was ten minutes away from Palmer Technologies because she needed caffeine to get her through the day. She thanked her lucky stars that there wasn’t a line and quickly walked to the counter.

Out of breath, she gave her order as she shuffled through her purse to find her wallet, not even looking up once.

“That’ll be one dollar and sixty five cents please,” a voice said and Felicity mumbled a victorious _yes_ as she finally found her wallet amidst all the junk in her bag. She really did need to clean out her purse.

She took out the cash, as she lifted her head and her eyes met the most beautiful blue ones she had ever seen and in a moment, all the air was sucked from her lungs. The cute barista then cleared his throat and Felicity realised that she had been staring. All the blood rushed to her cheeks as she picked her jaw up from the floor, hurriedly paying him before moving to stand to the side. But honestly it should be illegal to look like that.

She immediately pulled out her phone to text her friends because wow this guy was hot.

 **Felicity:** _GUYS there is the most gorgeous barista I’ve ever seen oh my god I think I’m drooling._

 **Iris:** _Where?_

 **Sara:** _Describe._

 **Felicity:** _The Starbucks that’s close my job which I am so late for by the way. And he’s tall and muscular and has a great jawline and his eyes are amazing and he has just the right amount of scruff he’s model on the cover of a magazine type hot._

 **Sara:** _Get his number._

Of course Sara would advise that.

 **Caitlin:** _Omg no Felicity._

 **Sara:** _Omg yes Felicity._

 **Caitlin:** _You literally just met him do you even know his name?! He could secretly be a serial killer for all you know._

 **Felicity:** _No he’s too good looking for that._

 **Iris:** _That doesn’t even make sense but yes what Sara said go get his number!_

“Felicity!” the barista called, causing her head to immediately snap up.

“That’s me!” she said, making her way towards him and grabbing her coffee.

She was pretty sure her face was still red as she mumbled a quick _thanks_ before heading out.

She was so focused on her own embarrassment that she missed the way his eyes twinkled as he handed her the cup or the little amused smile that was written on his face. Completely oblivious to his stare, she walked away, thinking that merely the thought of asking him for his number or even a name was so absurd. She had no idea that he was already absolutely smitten with her.

It was only as she arrived in front of Palmer Technologies and she went to throw away her now empty coffee cup that she noticed the writing on it.

_Have a nice day! Also red looks good on you ;)_

The words were scrawled messily and Felicity couldn’t help but smile as she read them over and over. She wanted to laugh at the fact that he actually drew a freaking winky face but there was something really adorable about it. She wondered what he would think of her thinking that he was adorable. She also wanted to be pissed that he found joy in her making a fool out of herself but it was impossible.

For the rest of the day, her thoughts were haunted by a nameless blond haired blue eyed man. She would definitely be visiting that place again the next morning.

 

Felicity showed up to the little coffee shop again the next day, determined to get a name from the cute barista who wrote cute notes on her cup. Most of her time the evening before had been spent being badgered and harassed by Sara and Iris. Even Caitlin had swooned a little when she told them about the writing.

So today she was going to get shit done, as Sara would say.

Like the previous morning, she walked up to the counter, placing her order with a smile. She did not rummage through her bag or gape at him with her mouth open and she gave herself a mental pat on the back.

She moved out of the way as he went to make her coffee, pulling out her phone again.

 **Felicity:** _Going good so far._

 **Iris:** _*thumbs up emoji*_

 **Sara:** _Great. Get his number one time._

**Caitlin:** _No! Name first then number tomorrow. Baby steps._

**Sara:** _Step one: get his name. Step two: get his number. Step three: suck his dick._

**Felicity:** _SARA_

**Iris:** _SARA NO_

**Caitlin:** _OH MY GOD NO_

 **Sara:** _This is why all of you are always single._

**Iris:** _EXCUSE YOU_

**Caitlin:** _RUDE_

**Iris:** _Besides Felicity won’t be single for much longer. She’ll have hot barista wrapped around her finger._

**Felicity:** _You guys have way too much faith in me._

**Sara:** _You can do this! Also, you need a get a picture of this guy for us._

Felicity was about to respond a very adamant _no_ when her name was called. She shoved her phone back into her purse before she began hurrying towards the subject of the conversation with her friends. She was already rehearsing what to say to him in her head and exactly how she should ask him what his name was when the universe decided to be a bitch. As she was making her way towards him, her heel suddenly broke, causing the world to fall away from beneath her. Her eyes widened as her ankle twisted and her butt hit the floor.

She blinked in shock for a moment, still a little unsure of what had just happened.

“Are you okay?” the cute barista who had suddenly appeared at her side asked, his face filled with concern.

Felicity was so busy wishing that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole that she almost didn’t hear him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she mumbled, picking herself up and refusing to meet his eyes.

She knew her entire face was red and she could feel the humiliation threatening to drown her. He asked her if she was alright again when he returned with her order but everything was a blur as Felicity quickly took it and pretty much ran from the building as if it was on fire. She wasn’t even sure if she had replied to him.

She sighed as she hobbled back to her apartment, shoes in hand because she really could not go to work like this. She called her boss, apologising profusely for being late again then spent the rest of the walk replaying the embarrassing ordeal in her head. Of course something like this would happen. So much for getting his name and number because she was never going to show her face in that establishment ever again.

It was only as she was about to throw away the cup that it crossed her mind to look for another note, even though she seriously doubted there would be any. But there was his familiar handwriting and Felicity’s face immediately broke into a smile.

_Your hair looks particularly nice today._

_Are you falling for me? ;) But even when you’re falling you’re still beautiful._

The second part looked as if it had been hurriedly written as some parts were smudged and it was even messier than the first one. She actually laughed out loud because of how cheesy it was. For the first time since she left the shop, she didn’t feel like a total idiot. She was still wearing a goofy grin as she put on new shoes and left to go to work again and the smile stayed on her face until the next day. Maybe she still had a chance.

 

Even though Felicity hadn’t completely lost hope, she still refused to venture into the coffee shop the next day. Sara told her she was being stupid since he was obviously still interested in her but Iris and Caitlin sided with Felicity on this one. But it had been two days since the little incident and now Felicity bravely walked into the Starbucks once more, taking a deep breath.

As she made her way to the front, she caught cute barista’s eye and the smile he threw in her direction already caused her to blush.

_God, get it together Felicity._

Keeping her cool, she ordered her usual and waited patiently as he prepared her drink. All too soon, he returned and oh god she was nervous but it was just a name stop being a baby Felicity.

“Thank you,” she said, plastering on a smile as she tried to look as if her heart wasn’t secretly hammering in her chest.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “I was almost afraid I wasn’t going to see you again after I missed you yesterday.”

His words sent a flare of joy to run through Felicity’s body. “Oh, no I couldn’t make it yesterday,” she lied because it sounded better than _I was too humiliated after you witnessed me stupidly falling on my ass._ “But I will definitely be visiting often.”

“That’s good to hear,” he responded with a smile that Felicity immediately associated with puppies and babies and sunshine. “I’m Oliver by the way.”

Felicity mentally did a victorious fist pump because she didn’t even have to awkwardly ask him and then instantly wondered what his name would sound like rolling off her tongue.

“Hello Oliver,” she said. Huh. It sounded pretty great. “I’m Felicity.”

“I know,” he grinned and Felicity realised of course he knew he had been writing her name every morning and she wanted to smack herself. “Right. I forgot. Um anyway, I have to go because if I’m late one more time I’m pretty sure my boss will fire me so yeah bye. Oh and see you tomorrow!” she babbled, cringing inwardly with each word before she turned around and walked away.

His laughter reached her ears before he shouted “Bye Felicity!” to her retreating figure and she couldn’t help but smile as well. Her grin only grew wider as she read his most recent note.

_I missed you yesterday. This little coffee shop isn’t the same without you :)_

“Oh Oliver,” she mumbled, shaking her head, a bounce in her step as she continued her journey to work. And that bounce never left her for the rest of the day.

 

They continued their little dance for about a week, flirting at the coffee shop and Oliver leaving notes that made Felicity’s day.

 _You’re really cute when you ramble_ was one she got often because she babbled a lot.

 _Green is my favourite colour_ was from the day she wore her new dress and she couldn’t help but feel a burst of satisfaction at that little tidbit.

 _I like the way your eyes light up_ made her stomach do flip flops.

She found out that he had a sister in college and that he liked archery. He found out that her favourite flavour ice cream was mint chip and that she was into computers.

Soon it seemed like Felicity could write a book on trivial facts about Oliver Queen but she found each one of them to be as interesting as the next.

But whatever she and Oliver were doing wasn’t good enough for everyone else.

“You know that he has his father’s eyes but not his number,” Sara stated during their weekly movie night at her place.

“So what?” Felicity asked, avoiding every pair of eyes in the room.

Sara sighed exasperatedly as Iris said gently, “You need to move things forward a little.”

Even Caitlin nodded and great they all had her backed into a corner. Secretly, she knew they were right but a part of her liked how easy things were between them right now. She didn’t want to mess anything up. But she relented to her friends, knowing that they would all tell her to live a little if she voiced her uncertainties. As everyone focused on Robin Hood again, Felicity’s mind wandered to Oliver and she already began to gather up the courage to ask him out the next day.

 

After Felicity spent an entire night getting psyched up and telling herself that she could do this, it was rather disappointing when she walked into the Starbucks that had became one of her favourite places on earth, only to find that the person who made it so perfect wasn’t there.

Confusion welling up inside her, she made her way to the counter like she did every morning but this was not like every other morning.

“Hi, how can I help you?” asked a dark haired barista with a wide smile.

“Hi,” Felicity responded. “Um I was wondering, what happened to Oliver?”

_Oh god that sounded really rude._

Felicity was mentally kicking herself because this guy seemed really friendly and here she was being the complete opposite and she had already opened her mouth to apologise when the guy’s eyes suddenly lit up in recognition.

“Oh!” he exclaimed before Felicity could even get a word out. “So you’re Felicity.”

“Yep that’s me,” she replied, flashing him a smile and trying to seem like a nicer person.

“I’m Tommy. And no wonder Ollie can’t shut up about you,” he smirked, looking at her and Felicity’s face heated up as she narrowed her eyes because okay screw nice.

“Where is Oliver?” she asked pointedly.

“Oh yeah he was in a motorcycle accident,” the barista responded and he must have seen the way Felicity’s eyes immediately widened and the stricken expression on her face because he hurriedly continued. “No, he’s not seriously injured or anything he’s fine I swear,” the words quickly left his mouth in order to reassure her. “He was just a little banged up and our boss told him to take a few days off.”

“Oh okay well that’s good,” Felicity sighed in relief, trying to steady her heartbeat. “Anyway, tell him I hope he feels better.”

“How about you tell him yourself,” Tommy suggested, a grin suddenly appearing on his face.

“What?” she asked, as he pulled out a pen from his pocket and began writing on a napkin.

“Tell him yourself,” he repeated, handing her the napkin. “Face to face.”

Felicity looked down and he had written a freaking address _Oliver’s address._

“Oh no I can’t-” she already started stuttering but Tommy cut her off.

“You’ll make his day!” he insisted. “Besides you two have been going nowhere. You should be thanking me for helping you speed things up.”

Felicity sighed again, wondering why on earth did Oliver’s friend have to be as annoying as her own. In the end, she bid Tommy farewell with the napkin in hand. As she walked to work, all her attention was focused on Oliver’s address and she couldn’t believe she was actually considering showing up to his place. It was only as she arrived at her destination that she realised she hadn’t even gotten her coffee that morning.

 

“He was in a motorbike accident oh my god,” Caitlin said, worry seeping into her voice.

“Yeah. Tommy said he wasn’t injured badly though,” Felicity replied.

It was Friday night and the four women sat pouring over an address written on a napkin.

“You should go,” Sara persuaded.

“I can’t just show up at his house!” Felicity said exasperated.

“His friend gave you his address! I’m pretty sure he wants you to show up,” Sara argued while Iris and Caitlin looked between the two of them like spectators at a tennis match.

“His friend gave it to me, not him,” Felicity replied.

“I don’t know if you should go but you need to definitely do something,” Iris cut in, earning her a glare from Felicity because _wow Iris great advice that isn’t vague at all._

“A romantic gesture!” Caitlin exclaimed, causing Sara to snort. “Something like the notes he leaves you on your coffee cups.”

“Okay but what?” Felicity asked because she was losing patience.

“Yeah romantic gesture?” Sara said. “What, do you want her to send him flowers?” Sara instantly regretted the moment those words came out of her mouth because Caitlin’s head snapped up and she got that look in her eyes.

“Yes!” she said excitedly. “And leave him a note of your own.”

“With your number!” Iris chimed in and Felicity had to admit it wasn’t a totally bad idea.

She looked at Sara who merely shrugged.

“It’s better than anything you’ve done so far,” the other blonde said, causing Felicity to throw a pillow at her face.

And that was how Felicity Smoak ended up sending flowers to Oliver Queen.

 

The next morning Felicity stood in the middle of the flower shop that was just across the street from where she lived, her three best friends in tow. She had insisted that she needed moral support which promptly caused Sara to roll her eyes.

She now looked around at all the colourful arrangements, at a complete loss.

“I don’t know what to get!” she complained.

“He’s your boy toy,” Sara replied and if looks could kill Felicity would have already had her buried.

Finally, she settled on a bunch of white lilies.

“What do I say?” she whispered desperately, pen in hand, poised over the little card the woman had given her.

Her very helpful friends shrugged.

Sighing, she gave up, writing whatever the hell came to mind.

_Hi Oliver. Heard you were in an accident. Hope you feel better! The little coffee shop isn’t the same without you._

“Number,” Iris mumbled and Felicity was beginning to regret bringing them here at all.

_PS if you feel like thanking me for these great flowers you should call 876-3654._

“Happy?” she asked after the little addition.

“Very,” Iris smiled smugly.

“You should have just bought it and let me take it to his place. I don’t trust flower deliveries,” Sara mumbled to Felicity for what felt like the millionth time that morning.

“What?” Caitlin asked, both her and Iris giving her strange looks.

“When you reach a higher level of friendship then you will unlock my tragic back story,” she replied before walking away, leaving Iris and Caitlin to roll their eyes at her.

“She dated a flower delivery person didn’t she?” Iris asked and Felicity only smiled, letting her other two friends speculate all they wanted.

The rest of the day passed by and Felicity pretended that she wasn’t staring at her phone every second but everyone noticed anyway.

“Told you. Don’t trust them,” Sara said at one point, earning her another pillow to her face.

But it was after her friends had left for the night and Felicity was cuddled in bed with a book that her phone finally rang. She immediately grabbed it, staring at the screen for a minute and she didn’t recognise the number _what if it really was him._

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm her heart that was threatening to jump out of her chest, she finally answered.

“Hello,” she said into the other end.

“Hi,” a voice she knew all too well replied.

She could hear his smile and her face instantly lit up as well.

“Is this the right number if I want to say thank you for some flowers?,” he continued.

“Yes it is,” she replied.

“Well then thank you for the flowers.”

“I’m glad you liked them. Oh and your friend Tommy gave me your address by the way I swear I’m not some creepy stalker person.”

His laughter on the other end of the line caused butterflies to take up residence in her stomach.

“Don’t worry I know,” he replied. “He told me.”

“Okay good,” she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Yeah he said we were moving too slow so he took initiative”

“Sounds a lot like my friends”

“How about we change that? Would you like to go out? To dinner?” he paused for a second before adding “With me?”

_As if he needed to clarify._

But Felicity was too busy screaming internally to even react to Oliver babbling like an idiot.

“Are you asking me out on a date? Like an actual date? Like a date date?” she asked and oh great she was the babbling idiot now.

“Sure- I mean with the implications of dinner being-”

“Usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments,” Felicity cut him off.

She heard Oliver sigh on the other end before he tried again.

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

“Yes” Felicity couldn’t keep the huge grin off her face as she uttered that one little word.

“Great!” Oliver exclaimed. “Tomorrow around seven? At that new Italian place. You like Italian right? Everybody loves Italian.”

Felicity’s smile only grew wider as he continued to ramble.

“That sounds perfect.”

“You’re rubbing off on me,” he sighed.

“I realised. Anyway I should go get some sleep. I have a date tomorrow night.”

“Really? So do I.”

God he was such a dork.

"Goodnight Oliver.”

“Goodnight Felicity,” and even through the phone he still said her name in a way that no one had ever said it before, causing sunshine to run through her veins.

She hung up, falling asleep that night with a smile on her face and thoughts of a certain pair of blue eyes filling her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this fic ran away from me and I hate the way it turned out but I did not write 3k words for nothing so here is this thing. Thank you for reading.


End file.
